Talk:Vegeta
Super Sayain 4 Can Vegeta go ssj4 whenever he has a tail or does he have to use the blutz wave generatror? The only instance of Vegeta going Super Saiyan 4 was with the blutz wave generator, which leave this question unanswerable besides speculation, sorry Arieus 00:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Vegeta Transformations I think we should divide vegeta Transformations to clarify them, like natural transformations, baby transformation, and blutz wavz transformation, for vegeta. so people can see exactly how he makes the transformation because this way would lead certain fans to believe he can just transform in to any of the listed tansformations on his own. (Goten.GT1 21:41, 20 November 2008 (UTC)) Daizenshuu Is there anywhere that I can read these online? :Not that I know of. Websites like Daizex and Kanzentai host excerpts from some installments though. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 23:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) oh ok thanks.--LocC 09 23:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Yes they do! About Vegeta's quote Wouldn't ITS OVER 9000 be Vegeta's most memorable quote? --LocC 09 01:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :In terms of the actual series and the personality of the character, it doesn't really seem to be that meaningful. It's mainly just well known because of the internet jokes surrounding it. (And to top it off, it's actually a mistranslation.) -- 00:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) : : : :I'd have to say in my opinion. Vegeta's most memorable quote would have to be " You are a fool! I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind!" ╠ŔííŁ3Ŷ ËмP╣ 22:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : :For me, I would say that Veheta's most memorable quote would be "The only one who's going to defeat Kakarot is Me." Willotaku :3 04:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) It's over 9,000 is the one that I remember the most. Ghost Leader 17:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) In regards to a certain vandal Refrain from editting on this character articule. Wikia is supposed to be a document for facts and verification, not for you to post inane racial slurs and vulgarity. I think we should mix articles!. Shouldent we mix Majin Vegeta and Vegeta because it is the same person they are both Vegeta just one got power from somebody. Please add more reasons for me.Vegerot 02:00, 16 February 2009 (UTC) no because if we did that then we would have to add gogeta and Vegito to him because they are also part of him Watshisname 02:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I agree that the Majin Vegeta article should be integrated into the Vegeta article's Majin Vegeta section. And Gogeta and Vegito are separate characters, so their case is much different from Majin Vegeta, who can hardly even be considered a transformation. Storm talk – projects 02:26, 16 February 2009 (UTC) but then u would have to integrate all the other little changes of other people Like what? i don't know cant think of one That depends. Majin Vegeta isn't really a transformation, it's a buff placed over Vegeta that is meant to put him under Babidi's control. His increased power and the M on his forehead are the only really significant changes in character, in addition to his wild temper with Goku, and a section of Vegeta's article would probably suffice to explain the form. I agree that certain other transformations of characters should be integrated as well, such as the many forms of Cell, but unlike other characters whose forms are given separate articles, Majin Vegeta can hardly be considered a transformation, and thus is in slightly more urgent need of merging than articles like Perfect Cell. Storm talk – projects 02:41, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ok that worksWatshisname 02:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Why hasn't it been merged yet you just said OK!Vegerot 21:05, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I think u should also look at my talk for piccolo that is a very good point Quote I think that "impossible" should be vegita's new quote because it is his favorite word Fixed colors I uploaded a pic of Vegeta's fixed colors from Kai with his correct non-"vegetable" colors for the trivia section. I'd put it on the article, but I don't know how to http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:VegetaKai.png --Rod|talk 05:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Speculation/What-If In the Vegeta Saga, Vegeta's power level as a Great Ape was 180,000, which would theoretically be enough to take down the entire Ginyu Force (since that was the power level of Goku when he tore them limb from limb); why he never did prior to loosing his tail is unknown (perhaps he was afraid of the wrath of Frieza). :I'd assume for the same reason he didn't cross Zarbon and Dodoria, power level isn't everything. However, the great ape form can't be assumed at his leisure and only happens on certain occasions (full moon's light energy). On the other hand, the ape form doesn't detract from Vegeta's thoughts and doesn't leave a moronic brute like it did Gohan and Goku when they went ape, but it would still render him useless on many levels: power level is not the only deciding factor. It is possible to easily overcome the great ape form: with it, it brings many flaws. One of them (as stated by Zarbon in the manga): ::Zarbon: I don't become uselessly huge like the Saiyan ape form, but my power increases substantially. :In regards to that, I'd say that the Saiyan ape form may increase Vegeta's power, but it detracts far too many things in terms of speed, stamina, agility, etc. In retrospect, even Yajirobe of all people was capable of catching Vegeta off guard. This means that Vegeta's power level was useless to the extent that it would make any difference. - 14:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I don't share the same opinion. The reason why someone like Yajirobe caught Vegeta off-guard as a Great Ape it was because Vegeta couldn't feel power levels by himself at the time. Now to make something clear. I think that when a Sayan turns into a Great Ape, it's agility and speed doesn't decrease, but it might be possible that it's stamina decreases drastically, as Goku noticed when Vegeta created an Artificial Moon. Now for the question: I think that Vegeta, not only depending on certain circumstances for his transformation but also was afraid of Frieza's soldier's power levels, namely the Ginyu Force... However, this is just speculation. We will never truly know... - Vegeta - San the Ginyu Force were also made out to be a lot stronger then they really were. I mean even gohon and krillen nearly defeated guldo and although it was filler yamcha, tien and chatzou managed to beat four of them even stating theyre not as strong as they thought. Prehaps vegeta also over estimated their power. Oni Link 17:33, October 20, 2009 (UTC) actually the ginyu force is very poweful. tien, yamacha, and chatzou managed to defeat the ginyu force because they had just recieved special training from king kai. Veheta's Eye An I (bad pun) the only one who wonders why Vegeta can be blasted in the eye by Goku in season one, but be completely fine by season 2 without even a scar. --10reapaer01 17:07, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :I'd have to guess that the Frieza Rejuvination station he was in on Planet Frieza no. 79 at the beginning of the Namek Saga may have something to do with that [seeing how he also had broken legs, feet, a broken chest, and gosh-knows-how-many serious injuries from the fight. Trivia The trivia section is very long, I move that we try and cut it down a good deal. 23:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Potara Pic The image for Vegetas super saiyain transformation shows him wearing potara earings personally I think a new image should be found. :Good point, that could confuse people, seeing as the earrings are used to form Vegito. 19:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Done 20:13, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Vegeta and Roronoa Zoro I have noticed that Christopher Sabat the Funimation acotr for Vegeta in th Dragonball series and as well, the Funimation voice actor for Zoro in One Piece, in one saga, wear the exact same thing. I find this to be a neta little trivia fact. During the Majin Buu Sag,. Vegeta wears a dark blue tnak top. During the Skypiea Arc, Roronoa Zoro wars a dark blue tank top. I have not heard anybody point this out yet, so please put it into consideration and then add it to the Trivia section of Vegeta. :This means absolutely nothing. Many characters wear similar garb, it doesn't qualify as trivia. Much of these unrelated instances have been removed prior and will continue to be removed if they are inserted. - 04:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) relationship I think that you should discribe his relationship with his son a little more in depth Fusion Reborn I don't want to sound stupid, but when exactly did vegeta die, allowing him to be in hell for the events of this film? :When he sacrificed to kill fat buu but failed. Benitoperezgaldos 07:32, November 13, 2009 (UTC) But Goku is fighting Pikon in the otherworld at the start of the film, therefore Majin Buu hasnt been released and Vegeta hadnt sacrificed himself, also when Vegeta does kill himself, Goku doesnt return to either heaven or hell before being resureccted by elder kai :Or maybe he did while offscreen. 10:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion (and feel free to disagree) The only was for Fusion Reborn to fit into the main story line is if Goku, as a SSJ3, defeated Majin Buu, THEN showed the SSJ3 form to Goten and Trunks, causing him to die. THEN in order for the Earth to have some protection Piccolo trained Goten and Trunks with the Fusion Dance. Vegeta and Goku would both be dead, Goku and Pikkon could have a rematch and Gotenks would exsist Arieus 00:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Super Saiyan 3?!? Hey, I was searching here today for some info and on Vegeta's Appearence section it says and I quote: "Vegeta's hair never grows in length (he told Bulma that a pure Saiyan's hair doesn't grow from the day they're born) besides when he transforms to Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan 4." Vegeta's achieved every transformation in the series except for the SSJ 3. Can I remove it, or is it there for any specific reason? :Vegeta achieved Super Saiyan 3 in several games, as detailed in the article. Please leave the info as is. 02:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC) TRIVIA why is it that when ever someone has alot of trivia someone always wants to cut it down. is there any need to I dont think there is. somtimes when im board and i dont feel like reading a lot i just read the trivia so anyways please nobody take down any trivia please the more the better vegeta's new quote i like when he says "HEY FRIEZA (explosion) HAHAHA alright rule number one never turn your back when you're up against vegeta, because with me the battle is never over and theres a good chance i've got a couple tricks up my sleeve hahaha...FEEL MY WRATH!" or when right after that when he says "Never underestimate the power of a true supersaiyan. So while you gloat about how strong you are, i'll be the victor" I like those quotes aswell. However, it should be noted that quotes are used to describe (or in other words, give to the reader a general idea of what he/she is about to read) the character's personality in a referenced section and the quote must be something meaningful to the section , so favorite personal quotes do not count as much as some people would. On another note, please do not forget to sign your posts on talk pages. 23:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Vegeta the strongest six times #When he first came to earth #When he turned super saiyan in Android Saga #When he battled semi-perfect Cell #Great Saiyaman Saga, Goku was dead, Vegeta surpassed Gohan, Vegeta was doing brutal training, while Gohan was going on dates and to the library. When Vegeta in his regular form battled Dabura outside of Babadi's ship it was a draw. Gohan struggled to beat Dabura as a super saiyan. #When goku was turned back into a kid #When he was possessed by Baby i wud not call vegeta and dabura's encounter a battle as it was nothing morre than just a few strikes which dabura dodged. but yes, overall vegeta is stronger than dabura as it is said by vegeta himself and also gohan dat vegeta cud easily of beaten dabura if he fought him. TheDarkPrinceReturns! 02:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Unsupported Information Presented This article needs cleaning up. In particular, there's a lot of unsupported information presented as fact, and only one reference listed. I think that we should stick to known facts about the character, and not romanticize him and his relationships, or overstate personality traits. NinjaHousewife 02:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Could you bring up specific examples of when you think this is the case? 03:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Vegeta and Goku I think it should be mentioned in the trivia section that during two periods in Dragonball Z/Kai and in the manga that Vegeta is stronger them Goku. When Vegeta first arrives on Earth and after he becomes a Super Saiyan. Also it should be noted that even though Goku was laying a beating into Vegeta in their first battle. Goku had to use the Kaio-ken x3 to do it. Later when Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan, Piccolo even believes that Vegeta is stronger the Goku. Not long after that Vegeta and Trunks do the year in a day training he gains even more ground in surpassing Goku. It is only after Goku and Gohan's almost year in a day that Goku surpasses him and he never again becomes stronger then Goku. I know what your think 'Majin Vegeta was even with Super Saiyan 2 Goku' true but Goku had his Super Saiyan 3 transformation so he was only fighting on an even playing field for Vegeta to vent out his frustrations. Tripodssj6 01:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :The problem is that during even their first fight, they go back and forth in terms of power for the entire duration of he battle. Maybe Vegeta had more base power, or more stamina, but then again he couldn't use the Kaio-ken and Goku can. Because of the ambiguity, we leave this comparison out. 01:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : That is my whole point, Goku needed a technique to match Vegeta in the beginning. Vegeta however was just powering up. As for their Super Saiyan transformations I see that a more of them gaining more power then as a technique, like the Kaio-Kan. Tripodssj6 18:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's actually a transformation, like Frieza's forms, that allows for more power to be used. Nitpicking between "base" power, techniques that allow more power usage, and transformations that have a similar effect is just too tedious an issue to say what constitutes any given readers opinion of who is more powerful. Because of this, we prefer to simply state all the facts regarding events as they played out, and leave everyone to decide for themselves. 03:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Vegeta's No Warrior when Gohan killed cell when vegeta gave cell an energy blast. after that vegeta says how can i be so fooled, i am no warrior and flys off. what does he mean by that :I think he means that he's fooled himself this whole time, making himself think that he is the strongest warrior, when clearly, Gohan is 17:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I think there should be a Trivia point which makes clear that Vegeta is the cause of Dragon Ball Z's three toughest villians; Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu, becoming so powerful. He made Frieza angry enough to transform, he let Cell achieve his perfect form, and thanks to Vegeta, Majin Buu was releashed from his seal. Willotaku :3 04:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Vegeta's mother? No, I'm not putting forward any wild theories in the vein of "ZOMG! Fasha must be Goku's mother" or anything like that. I just ran upon a website about Vegeta's family tree http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/vegetafamilysaga/bios.html, and it lists Vegeta's mother by the name "Rosicheena Vegeta". I'm not finding anything here on DB Wiki about her. Can anyone elaborate? Ghost Leader 06:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :That site says that she only appeared in fan fiction, which we do not allow on this site. 06:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Not canon to the series or manga, then. Okay, that's what I wanted to know. Thanks. Ghost Leader 09:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Prince to King Shouldnt Vegeta be King now since King Vegeta died. 22:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :King of what, Goku? He never says he is, so we don't put it. 00:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC)